


For Enemies

by shinysparks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Injury, Kid Fic, Sectumsempra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysparks/pseuds/shinysparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape groaned as he laid upon the bed in the hospital wing, his injured foot resting upon a mound of pillows. He eyed the bandages that had been wrapped around his foot, growling in irritation. While he was quite thankful Madam Pomfrey had been so gifted in the art of reattaching one's toes to one's foot, it was still... unfortunate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Enemies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Writer's Block Monthly challenge at Hogwarts is Home at LJ. Used this picture prompt: [advanced potion making](http://i113.photobucket.com/albums/n212/lotrangelgraphics/Alchemy_Advanced_Potion-Making.jpg)

Snape groaned as he laid upon the bed in the hospital wing, his injured foot resting upon a mound of pillows. He eyed the bandages that had been wrapped around his foot, growling in irritation. While he was quite thankful Madam Pomfrey had been so gifted in the art of reattaching one's toes to one's foot, it was still... unfortunate. It was painful, would make his life much more difficult until he could walk again and most importantly, it kept him out of the dungeons, away from everything and nearly everyone who made him happy.

He had lied about what happened, of course, blaming one of Peeves' pranks for his injury. The lie, however, was laced in a bit of truth: Peeves _had_ been throwing objects at random students for the past two weeks. It wasn't unusual for his pranks to become more dangerous, and even if the troublesome poltergeist had told the truth, few would believe him. It was a cunning lie, and Snape had had little choice in the matter. Had the Marauders ever found out that he'd cursed his own toes off his foot by accident, they'd never let him live it down...

He laid back, staring at the ceiling for a moment. What he'd done, what he'd been trying to keep secret, was more important than the Marauders, though. No one needed to know the truth: that he'd been experimenting with the dark arts, inventing his own spells. That was his secret, and his secret only...

Reaching over to his bag that was slung over the side of the bed, Snape pulled out his beloved, battered copy of Advanced Potion Making, and flipped it to a page on Alchemy he'd filled with notes. He then pulled out a fine, silver muggle ballpoint pen he'd nicked from his father the previous summer. He stared at the name of the spell he'd created and sighed.

"Sectumsempra." He muttered quietly to himself, as he put pen to paper. Scribbling fast, he wrote himself a brief note: _For enemies..._


End file.
